


Драбблы к "Двое и смерть"

by AgnessaAgni



Series: Двое и смерть [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni





	1. Джентльмен и младенец

\- Бульон на плите, - сказал Шерлок*.   
\- Подгузники и пеленки в шкафу, - сказал Джон.  
\- И не вздумай влиять на его половую идентификацию. Младенца, я имею ввиду, - добавил Шерлок.  
Майкрофт ощутил легкий наплыв паники: бульон, подгузники и половая идентификация.  
\- Боже, Майкрофт! Никто не заставляет тебя приглядывать за младенцем лично! Можешь поручить кому-нибудь из своих спецов! - воскликнул Шерлок, убегая.  
\- Но, - веско заметил Джон, - ребенку было бы приятно пообщаться именно с вами. Мы только до Ярда и обратно!  
И тоже убежал.  
Так Майкрофт остался наедине. Да, наедине с младенцем.  
Младенец очень внимательно (и, кажется, настороженно) глядел на Майкрофта из кроватки. Молча. Этими своими глазами, которые как у Шерлока. Такие, что не разберешь, о чем он там думает. Потому что он явно думает что-то о Майкрофте (нелестное), и вообще, слишком уж смышлен для трёхнедельного. Еще у младенца есть погремушки, тряпичная рыбина (коряво, непрофессионально сшитая из полосатого носка; странная, наталкивающая на интересные мысли) и пустышка на пластиковой цепочке.   
Майкрофт всерьез подумал о спеце. Спецняня... с высочайшим уровнем доступа. По роду деятельности Шерлоку ведь всё равно приходится часто отлучаться... Подобрать женщину. Прямо сейчас попросить секретаря подыскать с десяток кандидатур.  
Младенец сунул в рот палец и, причмокивая, продолжал глядеть на Майкрофта. Кажется, несколько разочарованно. Возможно, ждал активности, да не дождался.  
Да, кстати, младенца зовут Алекс, и тут понимайте как хотите. Лично про себя Майкрофт считал, что это мальчик, потому что ни одно нормальное... эээ... существо при возможности выбора не согласится быть женщиной. Кажется. Но ведь Шерлок велел не влиять на его (её?) половую идентификацию. Нейтральное построение предложений. Да, пожалуй, это выход.   
\- Кхм, - прочистил пересохшее горло Майкрофт.  
Младенец хныкнул.   
\- Ты хочешь есть? - спросил Майкрофт, чувствуя себя по-идиотски. Оно, Алекс, всё равно ведь не скажет. Не умеет пока.   
Приблизился к кроватке. Хныкнуло громче.  
\- Или тебе нужно сменить подгузник?  
Младенец вынул палец изо рта и горестно мявкнул. То ли выражая возмущение тем, с какими идиотами ему приходится общаться, то ли...  
Майкрофт похолодел. Младенец, быть может, голоден; нуждается в перемене подгузника; болен; хочет спать. Возможно, у этих инопланетных младенцев вообще есть какие-то иные, совершенно уникальные потребности, а Шерлок не удосужился задержаться и предупредить!   
Хотя, если честно, Майкрофт и с обычными земными-то не очень... Как-то на одном рауте присутствовали госпожа Л. с годовалым сыном... Майкрофт видел издали. Пожалуй, переговоры с северокорейцами были как-то попроще.  
Склонился над кроваткой. Младенец оживленно задвигал конечностями и заныл.   
\- Может быть, ты хочешь спать? - задумчиво пробормотал Майкрофт. Младенец зашевелился активней. Кажется, это отрицательный ответ.   
Теперь, вблизи, глаза ребенка казались гораздо более светлыми, чем у Шерлока, и с каким-то жемчужным отливом.   
Нужно было срочно что-то делать. Потому что нельзя же было вот так взять и сесть читать депеши. Хныканье становилось беспрерывным.  
Майкрофт неловко тряхнул погремушкой. Ребенок недовольно взвизгнул.  
\- Прошу прощения, - нервно пробормотал Майкрофт, тут же убирая игрушку.  
Бульон. Бульон на плите. Конечно же!  
Стоило сделать шаг от кроватки, визг сделался громче. Торопливо возвратился. Младенец затих, пуская слюни.  
\- Тебе, наверно, надо поесть, - попытался объяснить младенцу необходимость своего отсутствия Майкрофт. - Я схожу за бульоном.  
Чудовищная глупость. Ребенку три недели. Он всё равно ничего не понимает. Попытался уйти.  
Визг повторился.   
Попробовал дать пустышку. Ребенка это не обрадовало.   
Опять сунул погремушку - вызвало глубокое отвращение.   
Попытался развлечь этой рыбиной. Визги перешли в настоящий рев.   
Шерлок - предатель. Подлец. Сволочь без сердца и совести. Подонок...  
Младенец орал, словно его режут. Ему не нужны были пустышка, погремушка, тряпичная рыба и, судя по запаху (его отсутствию), сменить подгузник. За бульоном сбегать нельзя было тоже - ор становился сейсмоопасным.   
Тогда в отчаянии Майкрофт застонал. Хотел тоже закричать. Хотел сбежать. Подумал выброситься из окна (второй этаж). Проклял Шерлока и Джона страшным проклятьем.  
Зажмурился.  
Взял младенца на руки.   
По рукам побежало давно знакомое онемение.   
Младенец сосредоточенно умолк. Был легкий, хрупкий и страшный - всё невообразимо маленькое, того и гляди переломится. Но пока не ломалось. На пробу Майкрофт попробовал перехватить младенца поудобней. Тот ничего против не имел.   
Постояли над кроваткой, разглядывая друг друга с тревогой.   
\- Можно, я тебя положу обратно? Мы ведь уже познакомились?   
Младенец молчал. Ободренный, Майкрофт примерился было положить младенца на положенное место. Младенец предупреждающе гукнул.  
Майкрофт понял, что угодил в ловушку. Быть может, если младенцу что-нибудь спеть, тот заснет? Ох, нет, если младенцу что-нибудь спеть голосом Майкрофта, тот не заснет еще очень долго. Или просто покачать? Аккуратно встряхнул. Младенец нахмурился.  
\- Мы так и будем стоять?  
Оказалось, не возбраняется ходить по комнате, показывать младенцу окно, полки, даже дойти до кухни и убедиться, что на плите действительно есть бульон, но никакого пиетета у младенца он не вызывает.  
После кухни столкнулись с проблемой скуки. Скуки, представьте себе! Младенец полки, окна и кухню уже видел и смотреть повторно не намеревался. Теперь он вознамерился заморить Майкрофта визгом.   
Ему это почти удалось (полчаса от ухода Шерлока, сколько можно ездить до Ярда?!).   
Майкрофт изнемогал. Тряс младенца, говорил глупости, всё же пробовал петь, включил телевизор, тут же выключил, открыл и закрыл окно, пустышку совал в разинутый рот, погремушками пытался заглушить вопли.   
Проклял Шерлока повторно. И еще раз. И...  
Сошёл с ума.  
Совсем сошёл с ума!  
Нашел у Шерлока на столе какое-то дело о серийных убийствах и стал читать вслух.  
О.  
Это было то, после чего кричат “Бинго!”   
***  
Младенец так и не заснул. Он внимательно, затаив дыхание, слушал.  
Майкрофт мог бы найти в таком поведении нечто ненормальное и даже опасное, но именно сейчас он был счастлив.   
Кажется, с этим ребенком в конце концов удастся подружиться.  
\- Да, - заметил Шерлок с порога часа через два. - Это дело ему особенно нравится. Я знал, что ты догадаешься.

* Хао выкармливают своих младенцев рыбным бульоном.


	2. Спецзадание

Инспектор Г. Лестрейд вошёл, предъявив удостоверение личности, саму личность, оставив на контрольно-пропускной точке пистолет, верхнюю одежду… Он бы и еще что-нибудь оставил, да не придумал, что - под взглядами зверски настроенной охраны хотелось просто развернуться и уйти.  
Не мог.  
Вызвали. Велели быть непременно.  
Теперь он был. Непременно. Шёл по тёмному коридору и недоумевал, зачем и кому мог понадобиться сильно наверху.  
Дверь оказалась приоткрыта. Ждали (Боже, какой фарс!).  
В кабинете обнаружился длинноносый, про которого Лестрейд знал две вещи: он - брат Шерлока Холмса (внезапно воскресшего Шерлока Холмса), и он - большая шишка.  
\- Доброго дня, инспектор, - сказал брат Шерлока Холмса. - Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.  
И еще чуть позже сказал:  
\- Я попросил бы вас ничему не удивляться. И хотел бы заблаговременно принести извинения. Мера вынужденная и не слишком, возможно, правильная…  
\- Вы о чем?  
***  
На Бейкер-стрит оказалось привычно - будто и не было этих двух лет отсутствия. А ведь Лестрейд никогда бы не поверил, что дома могут не меняться и оставаться прежними настолько. И гостиная снова заросла книгами, пылью, сомнительными результатами сомнительных экспериментов, а со стены на инспектора пялилась печальная лосиная морда.  
Выскочил Джон Уотсон. Торопливо кивнул:  
\- Дня. Доброго. Не удивляйтесь. У нас сегодня сумасшедший дом. Нам совестно отрывать вас от ваших собственных забот, но… Майкрофт, конечно, рассказал вам о сути предстоящей работы?  
\- Да. Да. Но…  
\- Секунду. Уже почти всё.   
Из спальни вышел Шерлок при полном параде. Медленно. Следом ковыляло, цепляясь за его левую штанину, существо. То есть, конечно, ребенок. Бывшая жена Лестрейда умильно сказала бы: “Ребеночек!” - и тут же бы засюсюкала. Сам Лейстрейд понял, что сюсюкать тут не только бессмысленно, но и опасно.   
Ребенок отцепился от штанины, неловко взмахнул ручонками, но удержал равновесие. Так же медленно доковылял до Лестрейда и, задрав головенку, разглядывал.   
\- Это Алекс, - негромко сказал Шерлок. - С полом мы всё ещё не определились, поэтому не могу сказать, дочь это мне или сын.  
\- Что?  
Видимо, решившись, ребенок преодолел оставшийся шаг и крепко вцепился в инспекторскую ногу. По ноге побежало онемение. Ребенок заворковал.  
А, да. Майкрофт Холмс дал задание: “Будете сопровождать в поездке в Брюссель. Приглядывать, помогать. Довольно опасно, не буду скрывать. Рассчитываю на вас, инспектор”.  
\- О. Вы ему нравитесь, инспектор, - улыбнулся Джон Уотсон. - Он терпеть не может нянь. Вы - нравитесь. Едем?  
С остальным Лейтрейд еще не разобрался (и сомневался, что вообще разберется), но ребенок ему тоже понравился.


End file.
